


Silken Ties I

by Aqualegia



Category: The A-Team (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: This story was written in response to a challenge to write a crossover story involving your two favourite characters. Well, my favourites are Dirk Benedict (Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica/Faceman from The A-Team, the character I'm going to use here) and Nicholas Lea (Alex Krycek from The X-Files).





	Silken Ties I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Silken Ties I By Aqualegia

Title: Silken Ties I  
Author: Aqualegia  
Email:   
Summary and Author's Notes: This story was written in response to a challenge to write a crossover story involving your two favourite characters. Well, my favourites are Dirk Benedict (Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica/Faceman from The A-Team, the character I'm going to use here) and Nicholas Lea (Alex Krycek from The X-Files).  
For those not completely au-fait with either The A-Team(TAT) or X-Files(XF) here are a few words of explanation.  
TAT: The series was cancelled midway through Season 5 so consisted of only thirteen episodes the last of which was named "The Grey Team" which ended the run at Christmas 1986. They had been on the run for fifteen years and for the last season they were working, rather unwillingly, as covert operatives, living in a house in Langley, Virginia.  
Templeton Peck was born in 1950, making him 36 at the time this story starts.  
XF - Alex Krycek is a recurring character who first appears in the season 2 episode Sleepless. No definite birth date has yet been given for this character, and in Sleepless (spring 94) he *appears* to be in his late 20's/early 30's. I have therefore taken the liberty of giving him the same birth year as the actor who plays him (1962) and have postulated that he attended UVa.  
Physical Descriptions:  
Dirk Benedict is 5ft 11ins. Dark blond hair, blue-green eyes, and if any of you saw the 'shower scene' in the TV Movie "The November Conspiracy" you'll know he strips down well.  
Nick Lea is 6ft 1in. Mahogany hair, green eyes and if you've seen Xtro II you'll know he's got some nice muscles.  
Disclaimers: Alex Krycek, and all other X-Files regulars belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Television. Thanks are due to Chris Carter, for giving us such a lovely character to play with, and to Nick Lea for bringing him to life. No copyright infringement intended.  
Templeton Peck, belongs to Stephen J Cannell Productions and Universal Television, and to Dirk Benedict who brought him to life.

* * *

Silken Ties I   
By Aqualegia 

Washington DC  
23 December 1986

Templeton Peck sat in the hotel bar, feeling slightly depressed. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks. Frankie had already gone back to LA to be with his Father and reported that he'd got his old job back with the film studio. The four team members had been quietly presented with their pardons and a respectable amount of compensation for their services and their fifteen years on the run. Then they'd moved out of the house at Langley to this hotel and had a celebration dinner. During the meal, and the following couple of days they had discussed their future plans and they had all reaffirmed their decision to go back to doing what they did best, helping the underdog against oppression. They would meet up in LA, in two weeks, to make more detailed plans for discreetly publicising their return. In the meantime, BA had gone to Chicago to spend Christmas with his mother; Hannibal had gone to Bad Rock to see Dr. Maggie Sullivan; and Murdock had gone to see Dr Kelly Stevens, the vet who'd helped him when he'd been kidnapped by bounty hunters.

Face had declined invitations from all three of his friends to spend the holiday's with them, feeling that not only did they all need time apart before taking up 'Knight erranting' again, but that his friends needed to be alone with the ones they held dear.

He sighed and ordered another drink, even though the bar was quite crowded he felt rather lonely. He looked into the mirror and studied the throng, there were a lot parties but there were also quite a few men and women who were obviously alone.

The movement of a door opening behind him drew his attention. A young man came out and slumped onto the empty stool at his side. When the barman quirked an eyebrow at him, he said, "A beer please," and handed over a $5 bill.

A couple of minutes later the barman returned with the beer and change, "No luck then," he commented as he set the glass down.

The young man shook his head, "No," he replied, putting the change away. "Still it was worth a try, he said he'll keep me in mind."

The barman nodded sympathetically, and moved away to serve another customer.

Face studied his neighbour surreptitiously in the mirror. He took in the broad shoulders, the longish dark mahogany hair, and the long tapered fingers now clutching the beer glass. He was rather forcibly reminded of himself as a student, having nowhere to go for the holidays and having to get jobs to make ends meet.

They sat side by side in silence for a while until the younger man finished his drink and gave a resigned sigh.

"What's the matter?" Peck asked quietly.

Alex Krycek looked round to find a pair of sparkling blue-green eyes regarding him quizzically. For a moment he was lost for words, his eyes drinking in the slender form of the very handsome, blond-haired, man beside him, the sudden ache in his groin scattering his wits. Then, gathering his composure with an effort, he replied, "I was trying to get a vacation job here, but didn't have any luck."

Face smiled inwardly, if that reaction was anything to go by, it looked as if he wasn't going to be alone after all. These thoughts didn't show though as he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Krycek shrugged, "Find somewhere to stay for the night and try again tomorrow."

"Isn't it usual to arrange vacation jobs in advance?"

Alex grimaced, "Yeah, I did, but I got fired. The boss-lady kept coming on to me, and well... I'm not... I couldn't... "

Peck grinned, "Yeah, I know. I've been there..." he said soothingly, cutting off the stumbling words.

Alex smiled gratefully and looked up to meet the green-flecked blue eyes, seeing in them kinship, concern and... What? Hunger?

Face drew in a sharp breath as the young man smiled at him, seeing the hunger he felt reflected in the clear jade-green eyes now locked on his own. He glanced at the clock behind the bar, then back at his companion. He cleared his throat, stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Templeton Peck, I'm staying here at the hotel over the holiday."

"Alex Krycek," Alex replied, taking the proffered hand, "I'm a student at UVa."

After they had shaken hands, and each had recovered their composure again, Peck said, "I have a table booked for dinner, it should be ready in a few minutes, would you care to join me?"

A smile quirked Alex's mouth as he considered the invitation. His cock twitched and his tongue strayed over his lips at the thought of spending the night with this mesmerising stranger.

They both knew that what was being offered here was not just a meal.

Peck's smile broadened, and he found himself wanting this handsome, beautiful young man, almost willing him to accept his invitation.

With a smile that was almost blinding in its intensity, Alex said, "I'd be very happy to."

Face slid off his stool, "Come on then, let's eat," he said. He led the way into the restaurant. After he'd spoken to the Maitre-D, they were shown to a quiet booth near the rear of the room, where they were able to converse in comfort while they ate.

Alex spoke about the courses he was taking and his hopes for the future, while Face was able to state, truthfully, that he was between jobs at the moment and would be returning to his home city of Los Angeles after the holiday to join his friends in a new venture.

During the meal the sexual tension between them had risen, and after Peck had signed the check they headed towards his room with almost unseemly haste.

Once they were inside, with the door locked behind them, there was a moment of awkwardness, where each was unsure of who should make the first move, then without conscious volition they were wrapped in each other's arms, lips meeting, parting, their tongues duelling, exploring, until the need to breathe forced them apart.

They smiled at one another, needing no words to convey their thoughts. Peck ushered Alex into his bedroom where they both quickly divested themselves of their clothes.

Face went to the closet, withdrew a black pouch from the back of the bottom shelf and carried it over to the bed. Tipping out the contents onto the bedside table, he grinned at the knowing smile that crossed the face of his companion as small tubes of lube and packets of condoms skittered across the polished surface.

Peck straightened up and took Alex into his arms again, and they enjoyed another lingering kiss, then toppled onto the bed rubbing their whole bodies together, their erections thrusting forcefully together, their cries of release muffled in the other's mouth as their orgasms overtook them.

They lay quietly snuggled together, drifting in the aftermath, kissing desultorily until they started to harden again. The kisses turned hungry, hands roamed across bodies, massaging nipples, stroking backs. Face slipped his hand between their bodies and squeezing their erections together, then lifting his head until he could look into Alex's eyes he said, "I want to be inside you. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah," breathed Alex, feeling as if Christmas had come already.

Face stretched out his hand and snagged a tube of lubricant, pushing Alex gently onto his back he opened the tube and squeezed the gel onto his fingers. Keeping his eyes on Alex's face, he gently inserted one finger past the ring of tight muscle, working it in and out, finding and scraping the prostate, making Krychek's hips buck off the bed. Then withdrawing completely, he crossed two fingers, covered them in some more lube and inserted them into the tight channel. Uncrossing them, he worked on stretching the sphincter, interspersing the scissor movements with a massage of the prostate in a rhythm that left Alex breathless.

Just when Alex felt he could take no more, Tem knelt up beside him and held out a foil package to him. Taking it with trembling hands, he tore it open and rolled the latex sheath over his lover's straining erection. Tem opened another tube of lubricant and they spread it over the rock hard organ, then Peck positioned himself between Krycek's legs, lifting them to his shoulders he pressed the blunt head of his cock against the sphincter and when he felt Alex bear down towards him he pushed the head inside.

With small rocking movements, Tem worked himself deeper and deeper inside the tight passage, pausing occasionally to let the young man's body accommodate his bulk, until he was buried up to the hilt. They were both breathing heavily now, faces flushed, skins slick with sweat. Tem leaned forward and captured Alex's small precise mouth and their tongues mimicked the thrusting of intercourse. Then, drawing back, he started to thrust in earnest, withdrawing almost fully out then spiralling his way back inside rubbing against the prostate as he did so. Alex met him with equal fervour and when Peck used one hand to stroke his copiously weeping cock he arched his back and came, shooting pearly strings of semen over his chest.

As Alex's orgasm overtook him, his internal muscles squeezed Face's cock and sent him over the edge, Tem threw back his head and cried out hoarsely as he was milked by the passion filled man under him.

As Alex's legs dropped to the bed, Face let himself collapse onto him and they held each other tight until they had gathered enough energy to move. Face rolled to one side, removed the condom and disposed of it in the wastebasket, then gathered Alex back into his arms and they were soon asleep.

Later in the night the cool air and their need to use the bathroom, woke them and when they climbed back in under the covers, Tem spooned up behind Alex as they settled down again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Face woke first, went into the adjoining room to phone room service to order breakfast for two, then went into the bathroom to shower and shave.

Coming back into the bedroom, he found that Alex was now awake. The young man turned his head and jade green eyes swept over his naked body with a dreamy look in them. Tem smiled at the open admiration, and said, "Good morning. I've ordered breakfast and it should be here soon."

The smile went straight to Alex's groin and his morning hard-on got even harder. "Morning," he replied.

The huskily voiced reply seemed to have the same effect on his host, as Tem's cock perked up and took notice.

Alex bounced out of bed and kissed his new lover on the lips then when it seemed as if they would tumble straight back into bed, Tem broke away. He caught Alex by the shoulders and turned him towards the bathroom. "Shower, shave and breakfast," he said firmly, giving him a gentle push.

Alex laughed, then said, "Okay, I'm going," as he walked away.

Tem stood and watched the graceful figure until it disappeared from view, then grabbed his robe and went back to the other room just in time to answer the door to the floor waiter with their meal.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sipped it meditatively until Alex joined him at the table, a towel tied round his hips as a nod to convention.

He grinned at Tem's raised eyebrow, and said, "I've got my duffle in a locker at the bus station. I'll have to get that today sometime, so I've got a change of clothes." He took a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh, "Then I guess I'd better go job hunting again."

There didn't seem much else to say, so for a while they ate their meal in silence each busy with their own thoughts until, finally, Peck couldn't stand it any longer.

"How badly do you need the job Alex?" he enquired, hoping there was some way to help the other without damaging his pride.

Alex turned his head and stared out of the window, frowning slightly, the soft words suddenly making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm being selfish of course," Tem went on when Alex didn't reply immediately. He grinned as Alex swivelled his head back to look at him. "I know we've only got these few days before we go our separate ways and I want your company for as much of that time as possible. On the other hand, I was brought up in an orphanage, so I know all about needing a job to earn money to last from one vacation to the next."

Alex smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess you would know at that," he replied quietly. "My tuition fees are paid by a scholarship, I have to pay for accommodation, food and books. The rent is paid up until Easter and I've got some money put by, but it'll be a bit tight for a few weeks because I have to buy a couple of new text books for the coming term."

"As I said, I'm being selfish, let me buy the books as a present and we can indulge ourselves here until the end of the week," Tem said, "Or you can repay me when you've graduated and got a job if you would prefer to do it that way. It's your choice, just tell me how much you need."

"Two hundred bucks, and... I'd rather pay you back when I've got a job," Alex replied with a smile. "I... well..."

"I understand. You've got this far on your own and don't want to be beholden to anybody," Face cut in.

"Yeah, I forgot, 'been there, done that'..." Krycek's eyes glinted with laughter.

Peck just nodded, smiling wryly in return. "I didn't always make the right choices. I hope you'll be luckier than me."

The younger man raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I should have finished college, not gone off half cocked letting my heart rule my head," Peck answered the unspoken question.

"You seem to be doing all right now," Krycek stated, waving his hand to indicate the sumptuously furnished hotel suite.

Peck grimaced, "No amount of current luxury can compensate for fifteen years of... well not misery, but not exactly good times either..." There were a few moments of silence. Alex raised his eyebrow again, but Peck shook his head. Now was not the time to indulge in useless thoughts of what might have been. He turned the grimace into a grin, then said, "Come on, eat up. The day's awasting. Once our errands are run, the time is our own." He got up and went back to the bedroom. When he reappeared he was fully dressed. Taking out his wallet he extracted two $100 bills, laying them on the table he weighted them down with a business card and a key. "Here's the loan. The address on the card is of a friend who will always forward any letters. The key is to the suite. I have some odds and ends I must attend to today and I may not be back for lunch, so order yourself something from room service."

Peck patted his pockets, making sure he'd got everything he needed, then walked to the door. As he crossed the threshhold he looked back over his shoulder into the stunned eyes of his companion, "See you later Alex," he said with a grin, then he was gone.

Alex found himself staring at the closed door, tears pricking his eyes. It had been a long time since someone had cared. Rubbing the tears away with the palms of his hands, he picked up the four items and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

When Face re-entered the suite Alex was sitting at the table under the window, bathed in the late afternoon sunshine, his nose buried in one of his new books. He tipped the porter who'd carried his purchases up from the car, then busied himself with putting them away.

Alex walked over to the bar to see what Tem was doing, watching curiously as some packets containing expensive and exotic foods were stacked in the fridge. He cleared his throat, "Shall I make us some coffee or do you want something from Room Service?" he asked when the other man looked up from his task.

Peck smiled up at him, "I think, 'afternoon tea' please. It's something you might like to try too," he added.

"Okay." Krycek went to the phone and ordered the requested item from the menu, while Face went into the bedroom and removed his jacket and tie.

When the tea trolley was wheeled into the room Alex's face lit up at the sight of a large platter full of cream cakes and gateaux. "I wondered what was so special about 'afternoon tea', he said after Face had shut the door behind the waiter.

Peck grinned, "There aren't that many hotels that serve it quite so lavishly in this part of the world, but I guess it's because they get a lot of British guests here." He served them both with tea and smiled indulgently at Alex's blissful expression as he savoured his first mouthful of chocolate fudge gateau.

Despite their age difference they found themselves chatting about books they'd read, favourite authors, films they'd seen and why they'd liked some and not others. They discovered similar tastes in each other and when Alex mentioned that a mutual favourite they'd just been discussing was due to be shown on TV in less than half an hour, they put the rest of the cakes in the fridge, pushed the cart out into the corridor, and settled side by side on the sofa to watch it in comfort.

After the film they ordered dinner, and when the meal was over, the cart in the corridor, a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the locked and bolted door, they melted into each other's arms. Kissing and touching they left a trail of clothes from the door to the bed.

The easy companionship of the day was shed with their clothes, a raging need to rub bare skin against skin, erection against erection, taking its place. They cried their release into each other's mouths as they came, coating their sweat slicked bellies with hot liquid, and as it cooled they lay snuggled together while their breathing returned to normal.

"God you're beautiful Alex," Tem whispered, showering butterfly kisses on the face so close to his own. Alex opened his eyes and Peck felt the incredibly long lashes brush his cheek and he pulled back a bit to stare into the sea green depths of the eyes thus revealed... watching them sparkle as Alex's mouth twisted into a wry grin.

"My nose is too small, and it tilts up a the end."

Tem kissed it, then replied, "It just adds to your charm, so quit fishing for compliments.

Alex opened his eyes wider in an innocent 'who me' expression, then captured the tantalizing mouth which grazed his own, his tongue duelling lazily with the one which invaded his mouth as his lover deepened the kiss.

Their erections grew and hardened while they were thus engaged and when they broke apart again, Alex murmured, "I put your supplies in the top drawer before I went out this morning.

Peck chuckled, "I guessed as much, thanks... " He disentangled himself, rolled over and sat up so he could reach into the bedside cabinet. He grabbed a mixed handful of tubes and packets, then swivelled back to face Alex who had moved on to his back in anticipation. Dropping the pile on the quilt, Face picked up a tube of lube and proceeded to prepare Alex, who took up one of the foil packets and rolled the condom on Tem's engorged cock.

Peck squeezed the last of the lube onto his fingers and and anointed the condom, before moving between Alex's drawn up legs, then stretching out he nudged the head of his cock at the stretched opening.

Alex lifted himslf up, presenting himself for easy penetration, and when Tem paused, he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and pulled him in, holding him there for a few moments before relaxing the pressure.

As soon as the pressure on his back eased, Peck pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in spiralling, scraping across the prostate as he did so, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the man beneath him. He picked up the pace and saw Krycek's hands grasp at the quilt, his head tossing from side to side, his cock bowed up towards his belly.

Peck moved one hand to stroke at the weeping cock and Krycek's hips lifted in time with the strokes, then his come splattered them both, and his internal muscles squeezed down on Tem's cock and his voice joined Alex's in a cry of ecstacy as he pumped his seed into the young man. He flopped forward to lay his head on Krycek's chest and Alex relinquished his hold on the quilt to hold on to his lover instead.

They lay unmoving, basking in the afterglow until Tem felt himself slip from Alex's body, he then rolled to one side, discarded the condom and made Alex move far enough to get the bedclothes from under him. Then pulling the younger man to him so they were snuggled together, he covered their naked bodies and they settled down to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The need to go to the bathroom finally woke Alex the next morning. He slid out of bed and went to take a pee. When he climbed back into bed, he supported himself on one elbow, staring down at the man lying beside him. He studied the handsome features and long eyelashes which rivalled his own for length. He lightly touched the silky blond hair fanned out over the pillow. Gently he pulled the bedclothes away so the could look his fill at the lean, tanned figure, then he leaned forward and started worrying at first one brown nub then the other, making them pucker and harden. Trailing kisses down the slender torso, he took the blossoming erection into his mouth, deep throating him.

Tem's eyes shot open as the tension built in his groin. Alex released him momentarily, and looked up. "Good morning," he said huskily, giving him a wide smile, then returned his sweet mouth to the cock standing at attention in front of him.

Tem's thought's scattered as his cock was engulfed, his capacity to reply impeded by the exquisite sensations caused by Krycek's mouth and tongue, his hands moved to twine in the long mahogany hair and his hips started to lift off the mattress.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," he murmured, knowing he was near, then he was coming and Alex was swallowing as much of his essence as he could.

His orgasm over, Tem's hands released their grip and Alex raised sparkly green eyes to meet his, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too, Alex," Peck replied. He reached out and grasped the young man by the shoulders and pulled him up to claim those smiling lips in a deep kiss. As he tightened his embrace, Krycek's erection poked him in the belly, demanding attention. Stretching out his hand Tem grabbed some supplies from the drawer, then gently pushed Alex onto his back. He opened the foil package and rolled the condom down the engorged organ. Then getting off the bed, he stood beside it and placed one foot on the mattress and lubed his own anus.

Alex's eyes grew wider as he watched Tem's fingers gather gel from the tube and reach around to stretch himself, rubbing at the hard gland causing his erection to harden again, and his breathing rate increased as the lithe figure moved to crouch over him.

Using the last of the tube to add to the lubricant on the latex sheath, Tem then grasped the cock and guided it to the entrance to his body.

Taking a deep breath he slowly impaled himself, pausing every so often to let his body accommodate Alex's bulk. By the time his buttocks were resting on Alex's hips they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Tem leaned forward and kissed Alex who was still wearing a rather stunned expression. "God it's a long time since I did this," Face murmured, dropping more kisses on the body beneath his.

He sat up again, then gathering his legs under himself, he slowly raised up then let gravity do its work again, using a slight screwing motion to rub the organ against his prostate as he did so. Faster and faster he moved, until he came for the second time, his muscles squeezing down on Krycek's cock.

Alex's back arched and he cried out as the milking action of Tem's ass sent him over the edge and he exploded inside his lover.

"Oh man... " Alex panted, "That... was... incredible.."

Face smiled breathing heavily himself, then holding the condom in place he moved to one side then slid it off Alex's satiated organ and disposed of it in the wastebasket.

Pulling the bedclothes back over them they snuggled back together and drifted off to sleep.

Peck sighed and lifted his head to look at the clock, 11:21, they'd slept for over three hours after exchanging their Christmas 'presents' and it was no wonder he was feeling both hungry and thirsty. Yet, snuggled up to Alex he didn't really want to move... His stomach rumbled again. He regretfully disentangled himself with another sigh and padded into the bathroom to shower and shave.

Alex shivered and opened his eyes, missing the warm body that had been wrapped round his own. Scanning the room he saw the bathroom door was closed, then the sound of the shower confirmed the whereabouts of his lover.

Stretching, he too left the bed and went into the bathroom and started on his ablutions.

Tem left the shower while Alex was shaving, and after quickly drying himself put on his robe. "I'll go order us some lunch," he said, dropping a kiss on the back of Alex's neck as he passed.

The fleeting kiss send a shiver of anticipation down Krycek's spine.

When Alex was dressed he joined Tem in the main room and was fascinated to find that many of the packages of food that Peck had bought the day before were now laying open on the table.

While he was investigating the contents, the floor waiter arrived with the items Peck had ordered from the Room Service menu. Orange and Carrot soup, hot rolls and crusty bread, toast and coffee. The waiter pushed the cart into place and wished them 'Happy Christmas' as he closed the door behind him, a crisp $20 bill clutched tightly in his hand.

Face opened a bottle of wine, then once they had finished the soup course, he encouraged Alex to try a morsel of all the delicacies he had brought back with him.

Some Alex liked, others he wasn't quite sure about and Tem was enjoying himself immensely watching his young companion's reactions to all the new tastes he was discovering. Their conversation was just as diverse as the countries from which the foods had come. Then, when they could eat no more, Tem poured the last of the wine into their glasses and they moved to sit side by side on the sofa.

They were silent for a few moments, then Peck asked, "Have you ever been with a woman Alex?"

Krycek shook his head.

"Dated any?"

The young man grinned. "I've gone along on a group dates, but I can't..."

Tem laid his fingers on Alex's lips to silence him. "I know, believe me, I know... yet, twice in my life I've really wanted to settle down with a woman. The first time when I was younger than you..." He sighed. "I have some advice for you, of course it's up to you if you want to ignore it..." He paused as if unsure how to continue, then taking another deep breath he went on, "You have to realize Alex that many organizations are homophobic. Even if they publically state they are against discrmination, there are ways, especially if you have to take part in a series of interviews, of brushing aside those who don't meet their 'real' criteria. It's more than likely that before they make you an offer they will research your background thoroughly; so look around you on the campus, there are always a few girls who, for their own reasons, don't want to get laid. Make friends with them. Oh, and do some research into female anatomy, so if you do get into a situation where not having intercourse would be social suicide you'll know what to do. Then, well, just close your eyes and imagine it's me lying under your hands. Descretion, especially if you choose a high profile career, must always be your watchword."

He grinned at Alex's suddenly serious expression, "Okay, I'll get off my soapbox now."

Alex returned the grin, then put his glass down and leaned in to kiss Tem. Then he worked his way down the tempting body, murmuring thanks for a wonderful meal, and the advice, against the tanned skin of his lover.

Tem lifted Alex's head and kissed him deeply, before saying, "Let's take this to a more comforatble location."

Alex chucked deep in his throat, and stood up, pulling Peck with him. They kissed again then went into the other room shedding clothes as they went. As they weren't exactly wearing a lot they ran out of garments just inside the door and they almost raced to the bed to continue from where they'd left off on the sofa. Hands, lips and tongues were called into play as they brought each other to new heights of passion, their erections touching, arousing, as their bodies moved in concert, their eventual cries of ecstacy shouted into the other's mouth.

Satiated and exhausted they could find no energy to move, so they remained clasped in a loose embrace, content just to be able to hold their lover.

As afternoon moved on to evening, they pulled the food into the bedroom with them, and settled back on the bed to eat and make love as the whim took them. They knew they were saying 'goodbye' and they wanted to take their time about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they made love tenderly, not wanting to admit that in a few hours they would have to go their own ways. They showered and shaved and packed their bags.

When they were ready to leave, they stood just inside the door and shared one last kiss. Then reluctantly pulling apart, Peck opened the door. Picking up his bag Krycek walked across the threshold and along the corridor to the elevators. When the car arrived he stepped inside and turned to look back towards the still open door of the suite. Seeing Peck still standing there he lifted a hand in farewell.

Tem smiled back at him, "Stay well, Alex," he called as the doors slid closed. As he turned back to pick up his own bags, he whispered, "Perhaps we'll meet again someday,"

As the elevator descended, Alex surreptitiously wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping that one day they would meet again.

Fin

  
Archived: June 02, 2001 


End file.
